What i see
by closet-hopeless-romantic
Summary: Sam's thoughts as he watches Josh and Donna bicker during 17 people. 1 shot


Disclaimer: I don't own any of this but once again if anyone knows how I can own Sam then let me know!

This is just a drabble of Sam's thoughts during 17 people about Josh and Donna. I don't really like it, but here it is so I hope u enjoy it.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Sam's POV

Sometimes, especially on a day like today, I wish we were all in different jobs. Not that we didn't still all work together, I wouldn't change these guys for the world. I just wish we could work in a job with a little less public scrutiny. Then they could be together in the one way they aren't right now. As a couple.

Everyone knows, many have commented on it, but no-one openly suggests that they are more than friend, except the senior staff and assistants. The pot in the office pool on those too is huge. Not that we're trying to make money off our friends; happiness, and if it were involving anyone else I know Josh would have been the first one to suggest it!

One time I actually suggested to Josh that he liked her. Man is he in denial. Anyone who has heard him shouting Donna's name when she is winding him up about something will be able to imagine the tone of his voice and how many octaves it rose at the end at my suggestion. Although I have to say he denied it just a little too much, so maybe he's not in denial himself, rather he doesn't want anyone else to know it.

After the State of the Union, when the power went out at the phone banks and Donna kept telling everyone to tell Josh to ask out Joey Lucas, he was so confused, it was really funny. Even when Joey has basically spelled it out to him, he still didn't get it. Although I did notice that he didn't ask Joey out even though he did like her.

The there was the incident with the Filibuster. I have never seen him so proud of anyone before, when he bounced into my office and told us what Donna had figured out.

And now I've been sitting here with Ainsley, Ed and Larry, trying to find the funny, but really just being distracted by the flirtatious banter that they keep aiming at each other. If only they could translate that into a funny speech for the Correspondence dinner, then we would have saved a lot of time, and coffee since I spilled so much! I'm gonna go look for them in a minute, they've been gone a while looking for that speech, a little too long if you catch my drift.

I walk through the bullpen towards Josh's office, and a really sweet sight catches my eye. They are both kneeling on the floor picking up a mass of papers that Josh obviously knocked over. They are less than a foot apart, and the look on Josh's face stops me in my tracks. It's a look of complete adoration and 'whipped-ness,' if you'll allow me to make up a word, I've never seen it before, and its entirely focussed on Donna. I strain my ears, trying to hear what they are talking about. Snippets of their conversation float back to me, something about kitty litter, and accident, beer. Josh's voice does his funny octave-raise thing at the word accident, and concern joins the other emotions written across his face.

Uh-oh they are getting up, time for me to get back to the others so they don't think I was spying. Just as I round the corner, I hear Donna's voice coming towards me,

"….red lights. Thanks for taking me back. Oh and the flowers are beautiful."

I smile, and roll my eyes slightly, I knew it. However much she was complaining about the flowers, she loved them. She just likes winding him up. And I have to admit, she does have a knack for it. It's part of what makes them who they are together, and he gives as good as he gets in that department I have to admit.

Josh is the luckiest guy in the world and I really hope that he knows that. He and Donna may not be able to be together as a couple just yet, I don't think that we can survive another scandal like the me and Laurie one at the moment, but everyone knows that in the future, they will be together. CJ and Leo even have a strategy worked out for when it does happen. What I wouldn't give to have someone love me like Donna does Josh. She is the only one who can handle him, and I know he wouldn't have it any other way.

It's strange though, before tonight I have never noticed how completely wrapped around her little finger she has got him. Not in a bad way, Donna hasn't got a manipulative bone in her body, she is one of the sweetest women I have ever met. I remember he face when Toby told her Josh had been shot after Rosslyn, I swear a little bit of light went out of her eyes as she collapsed onto the seat next to me. She was so scared, but she was so tough. And protective about Josh when he was recovering. She even managed to get Toby to abide by her rules, and that takes a lot of doing believe me. She adores him. You can see it in her eyes whenever she is scolding him. Which she does have to do a lot. But the Josh is kinda like a small child at times. She doesn't really tell him off. Well she does, just not seriously. But he listens to her. Well most of the time anyway.

I really wish we could be in different jobs right now. It would save them a lot of hassle and they could be together. It completely sucks that they can't be together just because the media would create a sex scandal out of it. Especially since for anyone that knows them it is clear that he sees her more as an equal than as an assistant. Unfortunately I don't think that the fact that she refuses to bring him coffee would prove that point to the media. I've never got that thing between them, its just another in a long string of things that makes them Josh and Donna.


End file.
